Tris and Four's First Lovemaking Scene
by Emmyhg
Summary: RATED MA This is total smut to fill in the gap Ms. Roth left when she makes it obvious that Tris and Tobias are about to have sex for the first time and the morning after in Allegiant. I have no claim to any of the Divergent story or characters! This is my first fanfic, Enjoy :)


RATED MA

This is total smut to fill in the gap Ms. Roth left when she makes it obvious that Tris and Tobias are about to have sex for the first time and the morning after in Allegiant. I have no claim to any of the Divergent story or characters! This is my first fanfic, Enjoy :)

 _I can't believe this is happening. Finally after so many times we have expressed our love for each other, after all we have been through, our relationship has finally evolved to the point where I can overcome my fear of physical intimacy. Every time we kissed or otherwise showed affection, my body wanted his to be closer but a tiny part of my mind was always afraid. But now...we are finally on par with each other. I am strong and he is worthwhile._

I shiver slightly as he trails a line of light kisses down my throat and between my bare breasts. The rough fabric of the couch impresses itself against my naked back but I barely realize where I am. I run my fingers over the back of his hair as Tobias' long fingers fumble with the button at the top of my jeans.

I know how it works….all the clothes come off, not just our shirts. But it is incredibly odd to think that he is having trouble with the damn _button._

I reach down to help him and he glances up at me with a tiny shy smile. I guess I know now that he is as inexperienced as I am. I had assumed as much but had hesitated to ask in case any of those awkward dates he had mentioned before might have had really good reasons to turn awkward. But now I know he is all mine and I am all his as we are both each others' first lovers.

I lift my hips a little so that he can pull the pants down. He takes the hint and works them off, and then he looks down at his belt and starts working on it. I sit up to meet his kneeling form and stay his hand. I smile up at him as I too fumble with the mechanisms of a simple belt. Once I finally get it out of the belt loops I have to look down to deal with the button and zipper and I notice the front of his pants. I've occasionally felt him get stiff around me when we've been kissing but I have never been quite so up close and personal with it.

I gently undo his pants and glance up at him. His eyes are closed, his mouth pursed and his hands almost clenching. I pull the pants down, revealing his boxers, then get up on my knees so I can get closer to his mouth. But before I kiss him I touch his face with both of my hands. His eyes open and he relaxes a little.

"You ok?" I whisper.

"Yeah...I'm fine. I've just...I've never been so incredibly turned on and I can't tell you how happy I am that you're my first…"

"Me too," and I lean in and kiss him. He kisses me back hesitantly at first, his hands lightly trailing up my back, one finger tracing the outline of my shoulder tattoo but soon the kiss turns insistent. I tug his boxers down and he kicks them away as he supports my back and guides me back down to the couch. He shimmies my underwear down and off and supports most of his weight with his forearms so he doesn't squish me, but I wrap my legs around him and pull him down so his weight shifts and I am surrounded by his heat. I am tiny compared to him but I relish the feel of his body pinning mine down.

I kiss his ear and nip the lobe. He gasps slightly but follows suit and soon we are so tightly embraced and our kisses and his body make me breathless.

I can feel him against me but not inside yet and although I know it will hurt and I will probably bleed, I've never in my life wanted something so badly as to be completely joined to him.

I trail my hand down the flames on his back then work it down between us so I can touch him. I hear him moan and I hesitantly move my hand up and down a few pumps, getting the feel for what he likes. He kisses me hard and I feel him become stiff, his hips moving with the rhythm of my hand.

Ironic that "Stiff" is a derogatory name for Abnegation when you could totally turn it around and make it a great innuendo…

One of his hands pulls away as he fumbles around for something. He comes up with a little square packet and I raise an eyebrow.

"What?!"  
"Been carrying that around, have you?"

"Well...I mean I didn't necessarily _know_ this would happen today, but I've been carrying a couple with me for a while now...just in case."

I laugh, "Don't worry, I'm not mad. I don't want any kids til I have had my share of you…" I help him glide it into place and then pull him back down to me. He grabs my hands in one of his and holds them above my head, then ducks down to trail kisses down my stomach...farther and farther down. I feel his lips against me and I strain to reach a hand down to him but his strength keeps them pinned above my head. He lightly sucks and the sensation expands to cover my entire body and I feel myself moisten and open in response to the teasing. He slips a finger in gently at first, and then faster and rougher as I writhe to the rhythm. A second finger slips in and it's all I can do to hold myself back. I wrap my legs around his torso and with all the strength I can muster I pull him back up to me, and kiss him hard. He releases my hands. I guide him to the right spot and he pulls his mouth away to look me in the eye.

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"You won't...it's ok I can handle it, I promise."

"But...what about the blood?"

I reach over and grab a shirt off the floor, and lift my body just enough to shift it under me to protect the couch.

"There. Now...get in me dammit!" He chuckles a little and the movement of his laughter presses him even closer. I put my hand back to guide him in and slowly he pushes his hips into mine and we join in perfect union.

Almost perfect…

ow.

Ok I've been shot before, I'm no stranger to pain but this is…

OW! He shifts again slowly and with as little movement he can manage he breaks the barrier.

Thank the Gods I will never have to endure this again because I have definitely never felt a pain like this before…

But it feels pretty good though too.

He starts to move in and out of me, slowly at first, pressing his mouth to mine and teasing my nipple with a thumb. Before I know it the pain has transformed into a delicious pleasure and I cannot tell where the line was crossed.

I cry out in throbbing agony and he stops, afraid he's hurt me or gone too fast.

"Don't stop! Tobias! PLEASE!"

He crushes his mouth to mine and picks the rhythm up again. I'm getting close to some point of no return.

Abnegation have their rules...but when I turned Dauntless I gave myself permission to explore. And right now I know exactly what to do.

I reach down and wedge my hand in between us. He lifts a little to give me room, his breathing ragged. I know he's got to be close….

I rub delicate circles and bring myself closer and closer to the edge, but stave off each time just before I crest the wave...I want to bring him with me.

I gauge his breathing and his rhythm to get the right timing.

Up.

Down.

Up again.

NO not quite yet!

Down…

Up...up...up…

down.

Stay down just for another few moment. He's almost there…

He starts gasping for breath, one hand cupping the back of my head, the other grasping my breast, pinching the nipple.

I circle faster and faster until…

We crest the wave together, gasping and moaning and exploding.

I feel his sweat mingle with mine, I breath his breaths. I feel his heartbeat against my heartbeat as he melts, all tension leaving his body as it leaves mine as well. He stays inside of me as he rests his head against my shoulder, breaths shuddering in time with mine. I close my eyes and turn to kiss his cheek.

"I love you…" he whispers in my ear, sending goosebumps all over my body.

"I love you too. Always."


End file.
